


My Gingerbread Man

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Remus and Sirius are baking together and it’s super cute. Also sorry if Gingerbread is two words, idk how cookies are named
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 11





	My Gingerbread Man

Remus was never a big fan of baking cookies. However, the more time he spent with Sirius, the more he began to enjoy the activity. In the time that they had been dating, Sirius had managed to pass on his infectious Christmas cheer to Remus as well. So, as had become their tradition in the last five years, the two boys were baking in the kitchen of their shared apartment. While his boyfriend prepared the batter, Remus began icing a batch of gingerbread men that had just set. He grabbed the black icing and drew shoulder-length hair on one of the ginger men.

“What’re you doing there, love?” Sirius asked.

“Just give me a minute, I’ll show you.” Once Remus had added a smile, a nose, and grey eyes to his masterpiece, he gestured Sirius to come over. “ **You kinda look like this gingerbread man** .”

“Are you sure? I mean, he doesn’t have my smolder.” Remus laughed in response. Sirius then reached over and grabbed a tube of brown icing. “I’m gonna make you a gingerbread man, too.”


End file.
